


Reap What We Sowed (Reaper x Reader)

by AceOfSpades6



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpades6/pseuds/AceOfSpades6
Summary: You awake in your pod to a broken down lab. The, once great, lab resorted to a semi-battle zone. Your fellow scientists and engineers dead. The greatest puzzle of all, you had been kept in stasis for nine years and find you can’t recall the last five hours before entering the pod. Your primary objective, to find the Overwatch team and find out what happened to your friends. Upon reaching your destination, you find things are more different than you thought.What happens when you ask questions. Why are people avoiding the subject of your former Commander and friend, Gabriel Reyes? What is team Talon and what happened to Blackwatch?





	1. Awake

(Strong language will be in this story. Just a heads up.)

 

…Why the hell was it so dark? 

You knew you were sleeping in your pod. (Of course, there was a formal name for it, you didn’t care though.) It was odd for the base to be dark. Usually, someone was always up before you. Seeing it dark was strange. You yawned and stretched.

You felt you had slept long enough. Your muscles were aching from the weird position you were in. You looked as if someone had…forced you inside. You shook your head, clearing the weird thoughts.

You placed your hand against the glass in front of you and pushed. The door was met with some resistance. Strange. 

You used more force. It came open and you felt triumphant. Not for long though. You gasped at the scene in front of you. The once pristine lab was left in shambles. Debris, bullet holes, and burn marks were everywhere. The biggest suprise were the five skeletons in the room.

You felt the blood pounding in your ears. For a second, you couldn’t breathe. You stepped out of the capsule. Your gaze caught another skeleton that used to be laid up against the door of the pod. He was now moved to the floor. How did you know it was a he? Because of his jacket. Each of you had one personalized to your liking. Shawn wanted his to be a mismatch of purple and red. He had his name sown in. He was now the dead body you saw before you.

Dear god! All of them were so deteriorated. Each of them still had patched if rotting skin and hair. Their clothes torn and stained with a dark, dry substance you knew was blood. 

What happened? Last you remembered, you were calling the Echo base about the new technology to collect and monitor the data. Or…was it when you were talking to Gabe over the intercom? Were you having dinner with your research team? Why was it so hard to remember the last thing you did?

You walked over to the large computer monitor. Maybe it held some answers? You turned it on and logged in, suprised it had any power at all. Words popped on the screen shortly.

It read, ‘Welcome (L/n), (Y/n)!’ You noticed the date immediately.

“Holy shit! It’s been nine years!?” You yelled out loud, slightly flinching at the echo that came back. You pulled up a tab. Newspaper clippings flashed in your view, the headlines hurting you more than a bullet wound. Overwatch disbanded? Overwatch illegal? Blackwatch, enemies with Overwatch? The severe injuring of Gabriel Reyes? Talon? What…happened?

You stepped back from the large projected screen, trembling. You needed answers, and you were determined to get them. You stepped over a disabled Omnic and headed towards the main laboratory. You spotted the equipment immediately. You looked toward your creation. They were leg armor. Not entirely. They had jet propulsions imbedded in its features, designed to increase speed and strength in the leg. A huge advantage in close hand combat. You secured them tightly.

You grabbed a .45 caliber pistol. It wasn’t much, but it would do. You also grabbed your watch and projected the location of the Overwatch base. You were getting answers. 

Before you left, you placed sheets over your fallen teammates. You picked up two pictures. One of you standing alongside Commander Reyes, Agent Morrison and Tracer. You and Tracer were doing goofy poses, Morrison was smiling and Gabe was trying to look as serious as possible, and failing. You gave a small smile.

The other was of your new team. You all were in some kind of silly pose. You took both out of their frames and put them into the pocket of your leather jacket. You didn’t need much. It wasn’t too far from the base.

You walked out of the door, turning and saluting before shutting the door. Taking a breathe of the fresh air, you began your trek in the desert-like terrain.


	2. Questions, no answers.

You mentally slapped yourself for the fifth time on your walk.

You felt like an idiot for not thinking of bringing water. You were walking in a desert for fucks sake!

You weren’t too far off from your destination. The red blip only a bit farther from the green on that acted as yours. You couldn’t explain the relief that built up in response to seeing the large building up ahead. 

You were about ready to pass out on the spot, you didn’t, thankfully. You found yourself at the front entrance. The familiar hand scanner greeted you. You prayed that you were still registered.

Placing your hand on the keypad, you were relieved that the familiar ding resounded and the door opened. 

You stepped into the building, glad for the heavenly air-conditioning. The building itself was dark though. Dust seemed to cover any surface. The building was empty. You felt defeated.

You walked in anyway. If there was air-conditioning, there was electricity. If there was electricity, there would be computers somewhere. You might be able to reach someone. 

The building itself made a shiver run down your spine. The feeling of abandonment sat heavily in the air. You continued walking toward what you remembered as the communications room. You footsteps resounding off the walls. You shivered again. You began to feel as if you weren’t safe. Your pace quickened.

The blue glow of the large screen lit up the room. You quickly flipped on a switch. It helped a bit with the paranoid feeling substain, though the feeling of loneliness and abandonment still remained.

Jackpot. You signed into the computer and pulled up the comms system. In the list you were slightly confused when you didn’t see Gabe’s. You couldn’t help but feel worried.

You clicked on the group comm. It didn’t matter who picked up, as long as someone picked up. After a moment, you heard a familiar gruff voice.

“Who is this? How did you access this line?” The familiar talking ape spoke. You contained you excitement.

“Winston? Thank god! It’s (Y/n)!” You exclaimed, trying not to cry in relief. You were so scared that they could have been…welp, no point in worrying.

“W-What? How is that possible?” Winston responded, confused.

“I woke up from a capsule and came to the old base. Thank- thank god! You have no idea how it feels to hear your voice!” You choked back tears at the end. A new voice came through.

“(Y/n)? Is that you? I thought you were dead?!” Tracer spoke up. Another voice came through, his Texan accent unforgettable.

“Looks like Jack wasn’t the only one to come back from the dead.” Jesse chuckled. Voice after voice came through the monitor, those recondnizable and those new. Each one making you closer to tears. There was one missing though. Where was Gabe?

“You said your at the old base, right?” Winston spoke.

“Yeah.” You responded.

“We might be able to send someone to come and get you. We have a new base.” You nodded before remembering he couldn’t see you.

“Alright.” You said, “I’m going to sign off okay?…Before I do, why isn’t Gabe on the comm list anymore?” Dead silence. You noticed that almost everyone went offline besides Jack. You became worried of that silence.

“I don’t think any of us are ready to tell you that yet…” He said. He signed off, leaving you with the feeling of loneliness as the forgotten chill of the building crept up on you. What did that mean?

~•~

You couldn’t go to sleep. As far as you were concerned, you slept enough. Your thoughts were another reason you couldn’t sleep. You didn’t understand. What were they keeping from you. You hated secrets. You pulled out the picture of you, Tracer, Jack, and Gabe.

 

“Come on Gabe! Smile!” You pleaded. You wanted this picture to be a fun one. You were splitting off of the team and heading to the research team in a couple days and wanted a picture. 

You were setting up the camera, noticing that the cold, Hispanic man refused to show a hint of emotion.

“Yeah! Come on Gabe!” Tracer piped up. He looked away, content on being an asshole. “(Y/n) is leaving soon! This will be one of her last chances to get a picture here!” He softened a bit. He was less cold around you. No one could blame him, you were fun to get along with. He sighed and gave a small smile. You’d take it.

You set the camera to a five second timer, posing in a silly way with Tracer. Jack gave a big smile. You looked at the picture and smiled.

“Alright! Now who’s ready for training?” Jack spoke enthusiastically. Tracer groaned and you laughed. Gabe smiled warmly at your laugh. Times were good.

 

You tucked the picture into your pocket again, smiling at the memory. You sighed. You knew they were going to pick you up tomorrow. Come to think about, what would everyone look like? Would they look different? Guess you’ll have to wait.

~•~

You hadn’t fell asleep once that night, and you didn’t really feel that tired. It was still early and you just now realized you had a nine year old case of bed head and uncleanliness. You grimaced. You searched the place for clean clothes and a hairbrush.

After a shower and thorough hair combing, you felt extremely refreshed. You heard the ding of the door being unlocked and walked towards the entrance.

The hat was unmistakable.

“How’s it going, Jessie?” You greeted him. There wasn’t much of a change in his appearance. He grew a beard. Otherwise, he still wore that scarf…cape? You still weren’t sure, though it looked more beaten up than you remembered. He smiled at you. 

“Howdy darlin’. You look about the same as you did nine years ago.” You laughed.

“Don’t remind me.” 

He led you towards a very advanced-looking motorcycle. Blue, glowing lines ran down it’s sides, no doubt having it’s own energy source. Jesse handed you a helmet. You took it.

“Let me guess. I have to hold on tight?” You chuckled. He nodded and both of you got on, soon speeding away, sending dust behind.


	3. Chapter 3

You never felt more betrayed. They were keeping secrets. They were lying. They were avoiding you. 

You had known these people for seven years. Sixteen if you counted the nine you were in stasis. It hurt to see the people you consider family to think so little of you. 

You had went to war with them, even built them gadgets back then. You had been shot and stabbed in the past. Had watched people die. Why did they think you were so fragile? What were they hiding that they felt they needed to keep from you?

It was a little more than a week since you were brought to the base. Jack was persistent in keeping you inside when they went on missions. You didn’t understand. 

At first, you understood his reasoning. You were out of shape. You spent nine years without exercise. You had lost the strength and agility you had. So, you trained everyday, nonstop. 

You would train with Genji each morning, run laps with Tracer in the afternoon, and lift weights before you went to bed for a week. You were still doing it.

Your hard work paid off. You were almost close enough to the strength and agility you once were. 

However…

“What do you mean I still can’t go!” You yelled at the man with the orange visor. The soldier looked annoyed. How many times have you had this conversation.

“We’ve been over this. You’re not ready!” His voice was beginning to rise. How long before he was yelling too?

“I am more than capable! I have been training nonstop since I got here and I’m practically about as ready as I was nine years ago! I know how to fight and have proficiency in both long range attacks and close combat! How am I not ready!” You were not backing down. You were tired of sitting on the sidelines while people got hurt. You were tired of people thinking you were fragile. And most of all, you were tired of people hiding things from you.

“You have no idea what we are up against!” Jack was shouting now.

“Then tell me!”

“I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“I can take care of myself!”

“It’s dangerous!”

“SO WAS FIGHTING IN A WAR!!! I DID THAT DIDNT I!?!” You were screaming now. You didn’t understand. What was so dangerous?

“THIS IS DIFFERENT!!!”

“HOW!?! WHY DONT YOU ACTUALLY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON INSTEAD OF HIDING THINGS FROM ME?!?” He took on a look of shock. You couldn’t blame him. You were good at hiding your feelings when you were bothered by something. Jack sighed.

“It’s…complicated…” His voice was quiet. Almost whispering. You had enough.

“I’m coming with you tomorrow,” You said through gritted teeth. “Whether you like it or not.” You walked out of the room and slammed the door.

You practically sprinted to your room. You didn’t feel like dealing with anyone today. 

You turned back to your current project. Since you slept less now, you worked on small projects to keep you up. It was almost like therapy. Working let your head clear as you focused on the task at hand. It was almost an escape.

Your current project was nothing too special. It was a gun. You knew you were going to need one and felt it would be an interesting task. You were also making a mask. You knew that you needed to prepare for different terrains. It was ventilated, as to keep out dust, dirt and snow from your eyes. The mask also had heat-seeking sensors so you could still see if the weather wasn’t doing any favors.

It also looked cool. So, that was a plus. It wasn’t really anything fancy though. 

The mask covered your whole face, even curving of the top about an inch to keep your hair from being a bother. The visor looked a lot like Jack’s, except (f/c)(if it’s orange than it’s a different shade). Your favorite part was the indent of a rose carved into the left side. It glowed the same color of the visor. You had to admit, it did look good. 

While you were adding some finishing details, you began to fall asleep. Your eyelids felt heavy and your blinking became slower. Your eyes closed for a bit longer, and you fell asleep.

 

 

You lying on the ground. Your vision was fuzzy, not focusing on anything in particular. The edges of your view dark. You felt a familiar weight in your (right/left) hand. A gun. You noticed that, while you could feel everything else, your leg was practically numb. You felt the wetness around it though.

You were bleeding and in shock. And yet, you felt so peaceful. The sun wasn’t quite setting yet, though it was close. 

You could see your surroundings, only some though. There were broken down Omnics everywhere. There casings were smashed in on some, others were missing limbs. There were a few humans on the ground.

You found that, even in war with these robotic beings, you didn’t hate them. It was a movement for peace turned bad. Heck, maybe you could chalk it down to the people who built them for war. They didn’t ask for war, they were simply made and programmed for it. If anything, you could hate people. And yet, you didn’t hate them either.

You sighed. Why was your mind so scattered? Your mind was thinking about anything other than the hole in your leg, slowly becoming more painful. Shouldn’t you be patching it up?

You sat up, groaning as the pain hit you full force. You tore a chunk of the fabric of your shirt and began to wrap your leg. You were probably going to have to go to Mercy afterward. 

You tried to stand up, only to immediately fall back onto your ass. Seems this was going to be harder than you thought. 

“(Y/N)!” At the sound of your name, you turned towards the source.

There stood Commander Reyes in all of his glory. He wore a black beenie and wore a bulletproof vest over his uniform. His dark eyes were focused on you as he came towards you.

“Are you going to sit there all day?” He sounded slightly amused. You realized he had seen you fall back down and was teasing you. You smiled.

“Well, I don’t think I actually can get up,” You gestured to your leg. “As proved by me falling on my ass when I tried.” He raised an eyebrow. He walked over to you and put an arm on your back and one under your legs. You squeaked as he picked you up bridal style.

“I-I dont th-think thats necessary!” You stuttered. He wasn’t looking at you, but you could have sworn he was smirking. 

“Well, you said you couldn’t walk.” 

 

 

You woke up, still at the desk you slept on. Your head was propped up with your hand. You yawned and blinked the sleep from your eyes. There was a knock at your door. 

“What.” Your voice was scratchy and came out in an annoyed tone. You coughed in order to clear it. “What is it?” You repeated.

The door opened and Jack strode in. You couldn’t see his face, due to the visor, you could still tell that he wasn’t very happy though.

“We are heading out in ten minutes. Get ready.” His voice was gruff and he walked out as quickly as he came in. You smiled and grabbed your gun and mask. You picked up a bulletproof vest before you began a new routine. 

You changed and walked out of the room, securing the mask as you went. It was progress. For you, it was enough.


	4. Regrets, Regrets, and More Regrets

“Fuck this! Fuck no! Fuck you! Nope! Nein! Nada! Fuck off!”

BANG!

You apparently had a habit of cursing when you were nervous. You did it under your breath, of course. However, it was very noticeable. Especially when you were currently trying to not get shot.

BANG!

“SHIT!” There was a new hole in the wall not too far from your head. You turned around and fired your gun at the man behind.

“FUCK YOU, MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE EDGELORD!!!” 

…It was safe to say you didn’t take stress well. Especially when some edgy fucker starts firing at you with duel shotguns. As if one wasn’t enough.

The guy looked like the Grimm Reaper. The fucking Grimm Reaper! He wore a skull mask! 

…Alright…he does look badass in it though. Especially with the awesome cross between a hoodie and a leather jacket. The bottom was about a foot above the floor, trailing behind him as he ran. He had, what seemed to be, metal plates that acted as armor. How strong do you have to be to walk around in all that? You felt a bit underdressed compared to him. Hell, everyone in your team had some badass outfit. Except Jack. The fucker wore that mask all the time, now.

Speaking of masks, yours didn’t seem to pick up on the Edgelord until he was right in front of you. Your mask was built to seek out body heat, among other things. He almost seemed to blend in. Almost.

When switched on, your mask wound show your surroundings in different colors. Basically, colors that were cold, blue and purple, and colors that were warm, red, orange and yellow, as well as colors in between. The building you were in was slightly on the cool side, making finding people easy. Your edgy friend was a bit cooler than your mask would pinpoint. You did notice him, just a bit too late however.

Hence the cause of your current predicament.

Now you are probably wondering, “Author, why the hell are you starting in the middle of a battle?” Well, I was going to make it like the meme. You know. The one that goes, “You probably wondered how I got here. It all starts…” you probably know the rest. Don’t blame me, it’s 5:44 AM and I haven’t slept yet. I’m trying to have some fun with this.

 

~•~

You were wedged between Mercy and Jack, feeling extremely underdressed. Nine years ago, you would only wear the black sleeved shirt, combined with a bulletproof vest and baggy army pants. In fact, before you met up with the group, you thought you would stand out because of your mask. Now, you stood out because of how normal you looked. After all, Mercy was dressed as a Valkyrie. What. The. Fuck. Like, wings and everything.

Everyone was dressed differently. Though, one thing about each was the same.

They looked ten times better than you.

You were in a helicopter at the moment. Your party consisted of you, Jack, Mercy, Tracer, and Jesse. You were given a very…small… debriefing of the mission.

You would be dropped off not too far away from your destination, as to not cause suspicion, and would travel the rest as discreetly as possible. It was more of a stakeout mission than a jump-in-immediately one. 

Most of the mission would be to make sure no one would make an attack of the large storage building. When you said small debriefing, you meant it. Almost no information was given to you. You knew what you were supposed to do, however, what you were protecting and who were you protecting it from, was unknown. You had a small feeling that it was the infamous Talon group you had heard of. Though you weren’t sure.

The fact that you didn’t know much concerned you. You would have a word about that with Jack later.

 

~•~

Ok.

You weren’t concerned anymore. More like, annoyed. You had finally arrived at the storage facility and were placed in certain places to guard. One question was on your mind however…

How fucking stupid did they think you were?

They had placed you in a hallway that led to nothing. Let me explain. 

 

Most of the hallways in this place were like a maze, with the important rooms in the middle and the random rooms on the outer regions. You were in the outer regions. And it wasn’t just that. You weren’t even placed by a entrance. And they thought you wouldn’t notice. What the heck. You hated this. You hated being treated like you were a piece of glass. You had evaded death so many times, why did they think you were fragile.

You sighed. 

~•~

When the gunshots started, you were eager to get up and go to where you will be helpful. Your grip tightened around your gun and you set your mask to heat vision. You were going to at least try to be stealthy. Hence on try. 

And now we are back to our regularly scheduled program.

BANG!

“Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!” You mumbled under your breath. You were beginning to hate shotguns.

This guy was smart. He knew that you wouldn’t be able to stop if you were constantly being fired at. He had two shotguns and would fire one while reloading the other. There was only a small window you could exploit. Very small.

You had an idea, though it wasn’t very smart. You began running backwards.

Bad idea! Bad idea! You screamed inside your head. You fired the rest of your round. You turned and faced the front.

“DIE! DIE! DIE!” Jeezums, his voice was deep, though you assumed it was in part by some kind of voice modifier in his mask. At least, you assumed. It was heavily scratchy. 

Wait…was that the first word you heard from him? Oh god, if you weren’t being shot at right now, you would laugh. I mean seriously. 

Back to the current matter, you needed to get out of this situation. Once more you ran backwards and unloaded your clip. You managed to hit him in his shoulder. You had to admit, you felt some satisfaction in knowing your aim wasn’t too bad.

Your slight gratitude disappeared as you noticed some kind of black fog surround the man. Then you realized, it wasn’t surrounding him, he was becoming it. Your mouth hung open in shock. Luckily you were still running.

You faced forward once again and reloaded. Mist was much faster than you thought it would be. He was in front of you in no time. You had no time to change direction as you had a front view on his metal tipped claws as they slashed your mask. You hit him in the face as hard as you could with your gun handle. He growled.

You turned and ran. “Fuck you too, buddy!” You called over your shoulder.

“GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!” He yelled. You flipped him the bird. 

“NO THANKS, DICKWAD!!” You called back, “I’D RATHER KEEP MY LIFE!!!” 

Your mask was sparking and seemed to be faulty at the moment. Glitches appeared across your vision and warnings popped up. The mask was definitely in need of repair, if the sparks coming off it were a sign.

You were a bit far from Edgelord at the moment and decided to take off your mask, while running of course. You placed your hands behind your head and opened the clasps. You ripped off the mask and flung it behind you. You would pick it up later. 

A quick glance behind you showed the man with the skull mask back in that black mist, charging for you. Did this guy ever give up? At least you were leading him away from the thing Overwatch was trying to protect.

However, you couldn’t run forever. Even with all the adrenaline, you were getting tired. You knew your body was going to give out sometime. The point was proven when the mist caught up to you. 

You felt his claws dig into your shoulder as you were flung backwards into a wall. A small cry of pain came past your lips and you closed your eyes for only a second.

When you opened them, you were met with the barrel of the man’s shotgun. You let out a small chuckle. Once again you closed your eyes and leaned back a bit, your head resting against the wall.

And you smiled.

“Looks like I’m gonna get my ass kicked after this,” You chuckled, and then frowned. “Or do I kick his ass first. Heh! Who cares? I miss the fucker anyway.” You were mostly talking to yourself. You practically missed the fact that your buddy in leather was hesitating. 

When you finally noticed, you couldn’t help the confused look your face donned. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but, I think this is where you pull the trigger.” You said. That seemed to pull him out of his trance. 

You moved the gun away from your forehead. You raised an eyebrow. This was new. You were kinda used to the fact that people with a gun to their head would be dead pretty quickly.

However, you weren’t that surprised when the handle hit your head with increased speed and strength. And with that, you were unconscious.


	5. Pain and Sorrow

You thought you would have been ready for this. To deal with the thought that had been plaguing your mind ever since you learned he wasn’t with the rest of Overwatch. Was Gabriel Reyes really dead? 

You thought after dealing with grief so many times, you would have been better at it. However, after you voiced the thought of him dead out loud, you had unknowingly excepted it to be true. And you began to grieve.

Lucky for you, you were unconscious at the moment. 

 

~•~

You were walking down the hall of the old base. There was something about your stance and the way you held yourself, that one might say you were nervous. They would have been right. 

You had just returned from a solo mission and were about to change before you briefed the Commander about it. The briefing wasn’t what you were worried about. It was the fact you were late by two days.

The mission was to watch the Omnics and find information and report it immediately. You had been captured and were held for two days until you could escape.

Based from the looks you were given from your fellow teammates, they had thought you had died. 

Your palms began to sweat and you tried your best to wipe away your anxieties. You needed to change, your clothing was worn and tattered. A shower as well.

When you opened the door, you were shocked to see your friend and commander, Gabriel Reyes sitting on your bed with his head in his hands. When you opened the door, he didn’t seem notice or, if he did, acknowledge you.

“Gabe?” At the sound of your voice, his head shot up and he stared at you wide eyed. “Heh…sorry I’m la-.” 

Your voice was cut off when you were pulled into a hug. You felt you cheeks grow warm as Gabriel was taller than you, so you were practically pressed into his chest.

“…I thought you were dead…” His voice was quiet and for a second, you questioned how important you actually were to him.

You two stayed like that for a couple of minutes. When Gabriel pulled away, an emotionless look crossed his features. A smile bloomed on your face.

“I didn’t know you cared Commander.” You said playfully. He raised an eyebrow and for a split second he smiled.

“What are you talking about? I’m simply relieved that I didn’t lose such a good soldier.” He said.

“That’s full of shit and you know it!” You let out a chuckle and he grinned.

“…”

“…”

“Promise me you won’t die for any stupid reasons.” Gabriel broke the silence. It was an odd request but you would oblige.

“I will, if you promise to do the same,” you told him. You tapped your chin thoughtfully. “How about this, if one of us dies, we have to kick the other’s ass when we eventually get there? Sound like a deal?” You held out a hand for him to shake.

Gabriel chuckled and shook it. You smiled.

“Now get out. I have to change and shower.” You smirked playfully.

 

~•~

Your head shot up quickly. Hot tears were running down your face. Your chest was tight and you were breathing heavily.

A quick glance at your surroundings told you that you were in the infirmary. Luckily, you weren’t placed on any IV and were just laid down to rest.

You wanted nothing more than to go to your room at the moment. So, you got up and walked towards your room.

However, as you opened the door to the hallway, your blood went cold. This wasn’t Overwatch headquarters. This wasn’t anywhere you recognized. Memories of what happened flooded your head.

“Fuck.” Jack was gonna kick your ass. Your already heavy breathing got worse, to the point you were hyperventilating. This wasn’t good, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
